Tashigi and the Autumn Rains
by StarSparklez
Summary: I have no idea where this is going-but it stars Tashigi and the men in her life. You know, all of them. That's many a sexy bishies and plenty of more or less obedient Marine underlings. Maybe I'll add plot.


**Author Note: **I haven't written anything for in quite a while. Years in fact. I was sorta depressed-living so far from home. But now after 7 long years, college is pretty much over, and I'm back home -where I'd left my dreams to rust under the dust Picking up what's left is usually more nostalgic than inspiring, but now Oda-sensei has given me a new take on a character that used to mean so much to me: Tashigi. And clearly she still has her place in my heart, because I am flushed pink with happiness at her latest interactions with Zoro in Punk Hazard.

So here is where this comes from. I would like to dedicate this to my Kiki-chan who has never , ever given up on me picking my pen or keyboard to spin silly tales of anime fandoms. And Mystic Dawn-even if neither of them are really into One Piece.

A special thought for all those authors of ZT stories hosted on or elsewhere, the ones listed down my favs and those I just stalk without logging in nowadays. You guys make me feel so dreamy with this OTP.

* * *

Oh, I almost forgot:

**Spoiler Alert** for the entirety of the sexy Punk Hazard Arc,-_Duh! _

And **Disclaimer: **One Piece isn't mine-it's still Oda's. You'll be grateful **by the time you review.**

**Summary:** I have no idea where this is going- but it stars Tashigi and the men in her life. You know, all of them. That's many a sexy bishies and plenty of more or less obedient Marine underlings.

**Warning: Canon** can bite my ass. _Later._

* * *

She tried very hard to hold it all back in, but in the end she just couldn't. It was too cold.

She ended up sneezing in the middle of a glaring match with one Roronoa Zoro, averting her eyes when she turned her head just in time for her forehead to land in her sleeve. She valued politeness much too much to do otherwise. The Pirate Hunter, however, did nothing to hide his smug grin. She glared with the one eye that peeked up at him from behind her elbow. He grinned wider because she was blushing and turned around, walking in the general direction of the Mugiwara's ship-the Thousand Sunny- without a word.

Tashigi couldn't have been more irritated, which only served to make her face redder, so with a turn of her own, she made her way up the plank to the tanker. She needed no farewell either.

She tripped. Probably over own feet. Or maybe it was the ice-that would have been the first thing to greet her landing-were it not for the yellow smiling jollyroger upon black fur coat that came into her view in the same millisecond she realized she wasn't hitting the ground, but rather floating inches above it.

"Careful now Miss Marine," came a deceitfully polite voice, "you wouldn't want to break a bone now." Within the Room he had summoned, Trafalgar Law's voice echoed strangely and spilled over her like cool water, soaking her in this winter cold that was Punk Hazard North.

"Would you?"

Repressing that shiver of fear proved impossible when his hand took her from under her forearm-helping her to her feet. Tashigi stood,frozen for a short instant, but somehow regained enough bearings to speak firmly. "No, I wouldn't." She knew his arm could feel hers tremble, so she did her best to mirror the calm expression on his face, allowing her hand to rest on that same arm that held hers, "Thank you,"she punctuated with a squeeze of his elbow.

His lips betrayed sadistic amusement, her eyes a hint of righteous anger. They let go simultaneously. She nodded "Trafalgar-san," resuming her walk up the plank, not looking back when she heard his farewell, "Miss Captain."

As she reached the deck, her eyes distractedly scanning for what, or rather who, was entertaining the newly rescued children, Tashigi found that she was surprised, and rather impressed with herself because her first thought on that small incident with the Shichibukai was simply, her ,hoping that Roronoa hadn't witnessed it. For her pride's sake, of course. She had willed herself not to turn his direction and check.

She spotted an orange head behind a giant toddler's knees and her feet moved towards it on their own.

Law could see that while it appeared like Smoker's eyes were watching his slowly, leisurely approaching form-they really focused solely on his one female subordinate's retreating back, just over his shoulder. His stance screamed of overprotectiveness. It was the most silently imposing he'd seen of the White Hunter yet.

Suddenly, both men soon had to turn their attention to the giant paintbrush that splattered black ink into the frozen dock's planked surface, drawing a line right between them.

"Smo-yan! Problem solved! This'll be our side!" said the one holding the brush proudly, followed by a theatrical whisper intended for Smoker, "It's bigger than theirs too!"

"And that! That is your side, Pirates," continued the one carelessly holding the bucket labelled 'Real Monster Squid PeePoo-', waving the other arm to point at the other side of the dock. Some of their comrades appeared from behind them, loudly praising the brilliance of their thinking.

Blissfully oblivious were those G-5 soldiers of the two Devil Fruit users' darkening expressions; their schooled, frozen calm betrayed only by a couple of big sweat drops at their heads.

* * *

**Honest Author's Note: **I have no idea what I'm doing. Meme intended.

Also, my summary lied about it being only about the men in Tashigi's life. Bad summary. Bad. Tch!

**Next chapter: **Nami and Tashigi exchange civilized words- and Usopp watches them talk. I think. Robin and Franky are below deck doing things together. Obviously.


End file.
